A World Not My Own
by cecld16
Summary: Marco thought he had died at the Battle of Trost, though he awakes in a world not his own. Where some friends have become foe. Others completely changed from who they used to be. How will Marco react to the future? And more importantly how will the future react to him?
1. Preview

_All Marco remembered was pain, pure and utter pain, it wracked through his half side of his body, it was inside his very core. _

_He didn't even have time to cry out. _

_Or think. _

_They say when you die you'd experience your life again in quick flashes or you think of your loved ones. _

_That didn't happen for Marco. _

_All he thought about was the pain, the utter agony or having your body torn apart, slowly. _

_Then everything went black. _

_He thought that was it for him. _

_He thought he was dying. _

_He thought he'd never wake up again…and yet… _

_He did? _


	2. A New World

Marco's eyes fluttered open, his whole body ached but nothing of the sever pain there had been. His eyes suddenly shot up, he sat up so quickly he felt dizzy…What the-

He looked at his body…

Wait what?

This didn't make any sense?

I was dying! What was going on?

He was wearing the same training uniform on as before but there was no blood, not a scratch on him?

He...was alive somehow?

Did he make it?

He had never felt so confused in his life.

Marco finally began to pay attention to everything around him, he was lying on grass, just greenery lay around him.

He seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Marco trembled with fright and confusion, suddenly his eyes widened even more.

What had happened to his friends? To his comrades?

Had they been eaton?

Had they won or lost the battle of Trost?

How many of his comrades were dead?

Where was he?

He needed to get to find them!

Marco stumbled up, he sagged in relief when he saw the walls in the distance, the Garrison solders could help him.

He started walking towards the walls hurriedly.

"Hey!" He started shouting once he was much closer "Anyone there? Hey!"

"Theres a kid down there!" Someone shouted.

Before Marco could react he was lifted up, a Garrison Member had him, easily lifting him using 3D gear.

As soon as he dropped on the wall he was surrounded.

Garrison Solders surrounding him.

Marco's eyes widened slightly, what was with the suspicious looks?

"What on earth you doing outside of the wall Trainee?" One of them snapped.

Marco stammered "I-I don't know, my memories a little hazy"

He'd been outside the walls? He thought he'd been in the country side of wall Rose!

He looked back, realising why he'd felt so nervous out in the open like that.

Ignoring the Garrisons supisios looks he said shakily "Look, I'm looking for my friends-"

"Whats going on here?" A sour voice grumbled.

Marco looked up to see another solder but he was from the Military Police?

What were they doing so far out of Wall Sina? Shouldn't they be protecting the King?

Marco smiled up at them thinking so this is the branch he'd trained two years to join.

To his surprise one of the Garrison solders said "Nothing sir, we were just talking to a trainee, he wanted to know what it was like to join the Garrison, Sir"

Marco's eyes widened.

Had he just _lied_ to the Military Police?

He opened his mouth to correct the solder but another Garrison shot Marco the most withering glare that shut him up quickly.

He also only just noticed that the Garrison Solders had tightly gathered around him, almost like some sort of protection and the tone of voice from the solder who had just spoken was stiff and not at all respectful.

But…

Everyone respected the Military Police, what was going on?

The solder belonging to the Military Police gave them a curt nod, narrowing his eyes on Marco, who was shocked at how cold his eyes looked before he walked away.

As soon as he walked away out of ear shot Marco snapped "Why'd you lie to the Military Police like that? You do realise you could get in a lot of trouble for that!"

There suspicion on finding him outside the wall forgotten, most seemed to be looking like they wanted to throttle the solder from the MP.

He winced afterwards, knowing he probably shouldn't have snapped at his superiors like that.

They all frowned at him.

Looking confused?

Hell Marco was confused?

"You haven't been hiding under a rock for the last couple of weeks kid ?" One of the solders said slowly.

Another said coldly "The Military Police aren't to be trusted as of late"

Marco's eyes bugged out of his skull "What, why?"

"Lets just say they'll manipulative lying bastards" One of them grunted.

"Anyway, you said you were looking for friends of yours?" The leader of the squad asked, he'd been the one to talk to the Military Police.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief "Yes, you probably won't know them but they're part of the 104th trainee squad?"

The leader of the Garrisons squad said "You mean the graduates-?"

Marco blinked, oh, maybe he'd been away somehow for a couple of days and

"Well I should call them solders now really, its been quite a few months since they graduated, almost a year"

_Months_?

Marco fought his whole self control not to brake in front of them.

"Why you want to know that?" One of them asked.

Marco suddenly realised why they weren't suspicious of him or thought him crazy, they must think he was part of the new trainee squad, not the old one, he mustn't let that slip.

"Yeah, thats them, most of my friends were in the top 10 of that squad, do you know where they went?"

"Beats me kid, they all could of gone to the Mp scums for all I c-" Then he was interrupted by another Garrison solder, looking bewilded "Wait, you're friends with the top 10 in the 104 squad? Those guys?"

"Yeah?" Marco said, hoping desperately for good news.

"How'd you know about them?" The squad leader wondered.

"Didn't you hear? It was big news to us. It hadn't happened before. Your friends are pretty brave" The solder said.

"What was?" Marco pleaded.

"They all joined the Scouts remember? Every single recruit that was in the Top 10, apart from two I believe. One died in the battle of Trost, another went to the MP's but everyone else joined the Scouts. The MP's were pretty surprised when they received only one recruit from the top 10. Every year most of the top 10's join the MP's, so it was a big surprise when all of them practically sighed up for the Scouts!" The Solder said, grinning, looking a bit proud.

_One died in the battle of Trost… _

Those words were repeated in Marco's head.

_One died in the battle of Trost… _

Could it be him?

But that was a mistake!

He was defiantly alive!

He should be MIA shouldn't he?

Not classified as dead?

Maybe the solder just got mixed up with the words or something, if he'd somehow gone this long it was easy to assume he'd died.

Oh god!

What must Jean think?

Though one recruit joined the MP's, Marco hoped that was Jean.

But he had thought everyone else in the top 10 apart from Mikasa and Eren was joining the MP's? Why'd they change their minds?

"T-thats great" Marco muttered.

His head still ached from when he woke up and he was still trying to recall what actually happened to him.

Maybe there was something wrong with him?

"I feel a bit faint and my memories kind of not all there, is there a medic near by?" Marco asked politely.

"Sure kid, head straight then turn right, in that direction" A solder pointed.

He nodded, quickly thanking the Garrison solders for helping him then he was soon at the near the medical bay.

He thought he was expecting anything could happen.

But what he most wasn't expecting was the first nurse who saw him to drop the medicine she was carrying and let out a small gasp, staring at him with pure fear.

"Impossible!" She whispered.

"Um Mam?" Marco said politely, though inside wondering if she was a little insane.

"No" She muttered "You just look the same, can't be the same, maybe he had a brother?"

She gave him a strained smile "I'm sorry boy, you just reminded me of some pour soul. Whats your name?"

"Marco" He said.

She tensed quickly.

"W-whats your last name" She asked shakily.

Marco said in confusion "Marco Bott…?"

Her jaw fell open, she stepped backwards though her eyes hardened "No! That is lies! Why would you take his name?! Why!"

Marco gaped at her "Wait-no! Why do you know me anyway! Why can't I be him? I am him! What-"

The nurse snapped "Marco Bott died in the battle for Trost!"

"I was MIA! Doesn't mean I-"

But she interrupted him though what she said made cold shiverers run down his spine and his head spin.

"No. Marco Bott's body was found torn in_ half_. I should know, I was there, he was a rotting corspe! A trainee in the 104th Squad told me his identity and squad!"

Marco trembled, eyes wide.

He slowly remembered the agonising pain on his right side before he _woke up_…

_Kind of felt like… _

_Like… _

_He was being torn in half. _

_A trainee that he probably knew had confirmed his identity._

_Rotting corpse _

_Torn in half… _

Then he felt _faint. _

The world spun.

And everything went black once again…


	3. Commanders Erwin and Pixis

He slowly came back to conscious, voices all around him.

"Poor dear, he must have fainted"

"Bit of a shock for him"

"You sure its him?"

"He looks exactly the same! Well half of him isn't missing any more so…"

_Half of him isn't missing anymore…_

Marco felt like he was going to be sick.

And he was…

Someone shouted "Get him a bucket!"

But it was to late as he hurled, his eyes opening as he did so, taking in the bed he was on and a number of nurses surrounding him.

Marco noticed a solder watching him at the back, someone from the Garrison?

He looked oddly familiar.

He hacked, trying to get the sick feeling to diminish, his throat sore.

Marco managed to control himself finally, shivering in the bed.

This was all to much to think or to take in.

How could he be dead?

It-it didn't make sense.

Just thinking about himself, with only half of his body, rotting away corpse made him want to hurl again.

Marco clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes watering as he tried to hold it in.

"Will he be okay?" The old Garrison solder asked.

"He should be fine, his just in shock" One of the nurses replied.

"Good, I really wanted to talk to this remarkable young man" The solder said softly.

Marco watched him as he approached, warily.

The solder leaned in close, inspecting him, Marco shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"Incredible, looks exactly like his picture" The old solder murmured, he turned to the head medic and said with a light smile, despite with the crazy situation "I have to say, when I heard what had happened I thought it was some kind of hoax"

"So did we!" One of the nurses replied who was checking Marco's temperature.

"Apart from a bit over emotional, who can blame him? His in fine fitness" Another medic said, pure awe and shock in her voice.

Marco pleaded, not being able to take it any longer, his voice weak "Please tell whats going on? I can't really have…_died_ could I? I'm right here! I'm alive. T-that coprse they f-found couldn't have been _me_!"

The nurse who had seen him before said "You look alive, well without half of your face missing"

Marco went green again.

"And a fellow trainee who seemed very close to you confirmed it" She added.

"Fellow trainee?" Marco wondered.

"Jean something, he was very upset?" She said off handedly.

Marco paled even more, though also felt a hint of relief, that meant Jean made it right? Though he felt sick with guilt at how upset Jean must have been.

I didn't want to course him any pain Marco thought miserably.

"_The boy back from the dead,_ how intriguing" The Garrison solder murmured.

Marco wanted to scream, I didn't die!

But why had they found his copse? That looked like him and maybe explained why he didn't remember anything other than the agony of being ripped apart.

_Ripped apart like the copse had been._

One of the medics said "Commander I suggest that-"

Marco interupted "Commander?"

This man was a commander? Wait, hold on!

Thats why he looked so familiar!

"C-commander Pixis?" Marco stammered.

The Garrison Commander smiled at Marco lightly "I have to apologies, I didn't introduce myself"

He turned a little sad as he said "The least I owe to the solder I sent to his death"

Marco felt himself reddening as he said embarrassed "I-I don't blame you sir"

Commander Pixis beamed at that and told him "You are really a brave soul"

But his hardened eyes seemed to soften slightly and Marco has a feeling the Commander was hiding back more emotions and his thoughts of the situation at hand then they had on.

He straightened and told the Medic's "Remember, don't tell the MP's about this. We already have enough problems with them as it is. If anyone from the MP's asks, tell them his just a wounded Trainee garrison solder"

They all nodded.

Wait, now Commander Pixis was lying to the MP's as well? What was going on?

Pixis turned back to Marco "I'll probably have to hand you in to the Scouts, the're used to dealing with the oddest situations much more than my branch. Anywhere you want to go before we go and see them lad?"

Marco felt his heart leap!

This was his chance!

He could see his friends again!

"I-I had some friends in the Top 10 of the 104th squad sir. I'd really like to find them and you know, let them know I'm alive?" Marco said.

"Who out of them were you friends with most?" Pixis asked.

Marco frowned at the sudden change in tone and the odd question, it seemed more on edge?

Well he was friends with them all but if he had to pick someone…

"Um, Jean Kirstein, you probably don't-" Marco started.

"Ah that young man" Pixis said, Marco noticed that Pixis seemed a more relaxed at his answer, the edge in his voice gone.

Marco's eyes widened "Wait, you know him?"

"Not well, but I have seen him around. It looks like we're going to the same place after all" Pixis said with a light smile.

Marco just felt even more confused.

Pixis told Marco that his would send men to come with to Marco in a couple of hours, there they would travel to Wall Sina, to meet someone.

The traveling took a few days, stopping of at certain places for brakes and to get food. Marco was surprised to see how much building was going on.

Had there been another attack on the walls?

Though the Garrison solders he was with were distant and would barly speak to him, Marco knew they were to wary of him, the kid that came back to from the dead…

Everything was so surreal.

They arrived eventually at a richer Medic bay in Wall Sina.

To Marco's Surprise Commander Pixis was already there.

He guided Marco to the Medic building, they walked deeper in side. Two stiff Garrison solders at there side.

They stopped at a door deep in the Medic bay.

Pixis sighed "Fool got himself injured again, what does he want to lose this time? A leg?"

One of the Garrison Solders, a women with short hair replied with dry humour "I think he was really trying to this time Sir"

"Probably Rico" Pixis agreed, his voice to was quite dry.

Who where they talking about? Marco wondered hopelessly.

Pixis opened the door.

"Not drunk yet my dear friend?" A voice murmured from the inside.

"The events that have just transpired have for once shocked me from drink, how unfortunate" Pixis sighed, actually sounding sorry he wasn't drinking.

Marco felt his jaw go slack as he laid his eyes on who was on the medic bed.

One of his legs was banged up pretty badly, it was held in a slight sling above the bed.

Was that…

No

It couldn't be!

Commander Ewin Smith, of the Scouts lay in the bed in front of the Garrison Solders.

He'd just met two Commanders in one day!

Marco felt a little giddy.

"I take it you got my letter before I came" Pixis asked.

Erwin nodded.

His steely blue eyes fixed on Marco, who held back a shudder, jeez this man was intimidating, even injured.

"So this in the young man you talked to me about" Erwin said, eyeing Marco up and down.

Pixis nodded "Yes, I like you thought it might be a hoax but I checked him out and he looks exactly like his pictures from before"

"Interesting" Pixis murmured.

Rico the women solder spoke up, saluting Erwin "And he has no collection of whats happened after his death sir. _Nothing_ at all"

Marco felt strange the way she emphasised nothing...What had actually happened while he'd been gone?

Erwin asked Marco, suddenly looking more curious "And you were in the Top 10 before you died Cadet? Do you remember how it happened?"

Marco said shakily "Yes sir I was and..."

Then he stopped...

How had he died?

It was all fuzzy.

He remembered being with someone...

Another cadet maybe?

Then an agonising pain, A Titan maybe?

But it was hazy.

He told Erwin his thoughts.

To his surprise Erwin looked at Pixis, they both shared a look before Erwin asked Marco slowly "This cadet you may have been with. Did she happened to have blonde hair? Blue eyes?"

Marco frowned, thinking back, his head ached.

He stammered "M-maybe, I'm not that sure, I think so"

"So thats how she got your gear" Erwin muttered, frowning deeply.

"Sorry Sir?" Marco said.

Erwins smile was forced as he said "Oh just ignore me Trainee. Your name was mentioned once or twice, someone that shouldn't of used your gear after you died. It was an interesting situation"

Pixis and Erwin both shot each other looks again.

"Okay sir?" Marco said.

Later he'd find out his innocent mind had not noticed the darkness in Erwin and Pixis eyes and who they had actually been referring to was Marco's own personal murderer.

As he tried to think back again to how he died...

Something in his mind came up...

_"What do we do? We can't do anything now!" _

_"Hey, is someone there" _

_"Someone was listening in!" _

_"You go and check it out...Anne" _

_Anne? _

_What had this got to do with Anne? _

_Blonde hair... _

_Ice blue eyes... _

"Cadet, you okay?" Pixis voice came into Marco's head.

He blinked dazedly.

What...

What was that?

"I-I'm fine sir, I don't know what that was about" Marco said, dam his head ached!

Erwin said, watching Marco closely "Probably just side affects. You somehow can't expect someone to come back to the land of the living and be completely fine afterwards"

Marco couldn't understand how these Commanders could stay so calm, even Pixis's shoulders looked worried!

"I assume you have a plan for him?" Pixis finally asked Erwin.

Commander Erwin then smiled, it was more a sly smile than anything else "Another cadet with an unique and and most possibly dangerous situation? Oh I know just the right squad to dump him on. I can't look out for him, I'm still injured from that rescue mission"

Pixis smiled, his eyes shined, he beamed "Oh I know which squad you mean. I thought you'd say that. Though the Captain won't be pleased"

Erwin chuckled "Oh he'll deal with it I'm sure"

Marco asked them "Which Squad sir? I don't-"

Pixis interrupted him and told Marco "Looks like you'll be seeing your friend Jean and your other friends, sooner than you think"

Marco couldn't stop his jaw dropping and excitement pour throw him.

He couldn't wait to meet them all again!


	4. Captain Levi

Commander Erwin smith told Marco he'd sent a letter to the Captain of the Squad, he would come to pick Marco up. Jean and his friends were in his squad.

All Marco had to do was wait here for two days. He was given a small basic room to stay in the building. Most hours he spent wondering the building. He couldn't get answers out of the Commanders at what had happened.

They said it would be best for the Squad Leader to fill him in when he gets here.

The day that the squad leader would pick up Marco came.

Marco was wondering one of the halls when something happened.

He gasped gripping his head, it ached painfully

The world spun.

_Marco stepped backwards, gripping his sword tightly as she approached him. _

_"How much did you hear?" She asked him, her voice emotionless. _

_His heart was beating fast in his chest… _

_Everything making horrid sense. _

_"Not m-much" Marco choked out, backing away slightly. _

_His back slammed against the wall. _

_His eyes flickered anywhere but her._

_"You're lying Marco" She said softly. _

_His breathing panicked, sweat shining on his body as the fear set in. _

_Why couldn't he move? _

_He frantically opened his mouth to scream or say something to her. _

Then Marco was back in the real world.

"You know, if the brats going to keep passing out on us this isn't going to work" A bored drawling voice said.

"Its not his fault, you know that" Erwin's voice replied.

Marco blinked, what…?

"Hey, you piece of trash, you remember anything useful?" The bored voice said.

"Levi" Erwin warned.

Wait,_ Levi? _

_As in CAPTAIN LEVI? _

_Humanities Strongest Solder?_

_That Levi?! _

Marco stumbled up, realising someone had dumped him not to subtly against the wall, he was in Erwins medic room.

Erwin was lying in his bed though the man that had spoken was there to.

A short man with raven black hair and emotionless eyes, a bored expression on his face.

He looked at Marco with distain and suspicion.

That was _Captain Levi… _

What…

What was he doing here?

Erwin said "Marco, meet the Captain Levi, he will be taking you to your friends. They are in his squad"

Marco's jaw dropped.

They were what?!

But Jean wanted to join the MP's! Didn't he?

And how can the rest of his friends be in Levi's squad?

He knew they were all ranked in the top 10 but weren't only elite solders in Levi's squad?

His friends weren't elite solders! They were good yes but not that good!

Marco said slowly "I-it seems I've missed a lot"

"Tell me about it" Levi grumbled.

Erwin asked politely "Was there a reason you passed out?"

Marco frowned, trying to remember "Memories I think? I was talking to a…trainee like myself but…"

Why had he been so fearful?

He didn't remember what they'd been talking about or why he'd backed away.

Marco sighed, frustrated.

What was going on?

"We might as well leave as soon as possible, you know how to ride a horse rookie?" Levi asked coldly though his tone suggesting if Marco didn't know how to ride a horse he might just have the shit kicked out of him.

"Y-yes sir!" Marco squeaked.

Levi was short but he already scared the crap out of him.

"Can I trust you not to pass out any time soon? Its not really suitable for horse back you see" The Captain said dryly.

Marco frowned as he said "Uh, I seem to get a painful headache before I do sir? So I guess if that happens I'll tell you and stop"

Levi gave him a curt nod.

"Okay, follow me brat" He stated, not bothering to look him in the eyes.

Before he walked out Levi called out to Erwin "Try not to lose any more limbs while I'm gone!"

Erwin just chuckled shaking his head as Levi walked out the door and Marco scrambled to follow him.

He quickly said "T-thank you sir for helping me, can you tell Commander Pixis that to sir? When you see him?"

Erwin nodded.

Erwin smith watched Marco go, he was still wary but he felt a little sorry for the young boy, despite everything Marco seemed to still hold that innocent light all beginner trainee's held.

Erwin winced, hating to see a nice and kind boy like that have his innocents snuffed out like a light.

It would happen soon, he knew.

It always did in the Scouts.

Marco and Levi got on to their horses. A horse was there just for Marco.

"How long away is my friends sir?" Marco asked.

"About a day away" Levi replied shortly.

After some hours of riding in silence, Marco said slowly "Sir?"

Levi gave him an irritated look "What brat?"

"N-no one told me whats actually gone on, what happened to the Mp's? Why does no one trust them anymore?"

Levi heard the disappointment in Marco's voice, he raised his eyebrows at the trainee as they rode but didn't say anything for a while.

Then he said rather bluntly "There was a separate squadron in the Military Police that murdered a lot of people. Including killing Erwin's father and were using a fake for a king. And the branch as a whole almost got Erwin exacted and got the media to print lies about the Survey corps and news filled with lies. Hows that for you to digest brat. Still think the MP's should be respected?"

Levi received no reply.

Marco's eyes had become big.

That can't be true! He thought.

But he knew in his heart Levi didn't speak any lies.

"Oh god" He whispered, not knowing what else to say or do.

He had wanted to join the Military Police.

No wonder the mistrust everyone had in them!

Marco felt a bit hollow in his chest.

His dreams of serving the kind diminishing before his eyes.

"You aren't crying now are you brat?" Levi snorted.

"No!" Marco said way to quickly, rubbing the water from his eyes.

It had been his dream to serve the king now his chance was destroyed by a few simple sentences.

That had been his life's ambition!

So couldn't he be forgiven if he was a bit upset?

They rode on in silence, Marco's head swimming with the new information.

He looked down in shame.

Deep in thoughts.

Then after what seemed like forever and Marco's legs were aching Levi said "We're almost there"

Marco's heart leaped and excitement flooded him.

"Yes Sir" He said quickly.

The horses slowed to a stop.

Marco took in a wooden building in the middle of the woods they'd been going through, it looked quite homely.

My friends are all in there he thought happily.

They both got of their horses.

Levi with a lot more grace than Marco.

As soon as his legs touched the ground Marco let out a choking gasp.

Steel like hands had wrapped their way around Marco's throat.

He was held against a tree, gasping for air.

He couldn't move at all, who ever had grabbed him far to strong to fight of.

His eyes met Levi's dark dangerous ones.

So this is why his called Humanities Strongest Solder, Marco though, going red with lack of oxygen.

"As you happen to figure out by now, I don't trust you one bit. Thats why your with me. If you do anything I deep suspicion you'll be dead before you can blink and this time you won't be coming back, you hear me brat?!" Levi hissed.

Marco could only nod in fear.

Levi let him go forcibly.

Marco fell to the floor, hard, taking deep breaths in like he was a starving man. Dam he'd thought that Levi had been going to strangle him or snap his neck! Levi certainly would be able to if he had wanted to!

Marco was slowly getting up, rubbing his red neck which he was sure he would get bruises on later when he stiffened as he heard a terribly familiar voice.

"Captain what are you-"

The voice stopped then…

"M-marco?"

Marco looked up, everything inside him going into overdrive.

"Hi Jean..." He said shakily.


	5. Jean

They both stared at each other, no one daring to move.

He looks different when I last saw him Marco noticed.

Mind you of course he'd look slightly different, haven't I been gone for almost a year Marco thought.

Jean's hair looked a tad longer, though he looked taller, shoulders broader. His eyes darker.

"What..." Jean choked out.

Jean's hands clenched into fists as he whispered "I-Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

Marco shook his head, his eyes widening "No, its really me I swear!"

He trembled slightly at the sound of Marco's voice.

His eyes very wide, he looked at Marco in pure disbelief, trying to ignore what his brain was telling him.

He found it great difficulty to hold on to all his emotions.

Levi watched them, looking bored, as if a member in his Squad didn't look like they are going to have an emotion brake down any second.

Jean stepped backwards.

"Thats impossible" He said his voice trembling.

"Jean-" Marco murmured, trying to be soothing.

"Don't... you dare!" Jean suddenly snapped as Marco took a step towards him.

"I-" Marco tried to say but Jean cut him of.

"I saw you! I saw your body! You were torn in half! Then we dropped the body on the fire! You were burned! Just like all the other bodies that turned up… You burned up Marco! I watched you burn!" Jean said, he now looked close to tears, grief and anger.

"I-I grieved... I mourned you! You-you can't be here!" He continued, his voice raising.

"Jean…" Marco muttered, he felt like he was almost going to cry as well.

"Its true, he really is somehow back from the dead, he turned up outside the walls. No real memory of how he actually died though we do suspect how it happened. Anyway he has knows nothing of what that went on after the battle of Trost" Levi told Jean calmly.

A shudder ran through Jean's body as he looked at Marco.

His eyes roaming every feature as if trying to find something out of place to disprove Levi's words.

He found nothing.

"P-people just don't come back from the dead!" Jean muttered frantically.

"Well its happened" Levi said dryly.

He glared at his Captain but had enough sense not to argue.

Why isn't he happy to see me? Marco wondered, feeling more hurt than he should

Jean's breathing had picked up as he stared at Marco.

Jean took a couple of steps backwards.

"Jean-" Marco once again tried to talk but he was once again interrupted.

"I'm sorry I just…I just can't deal with this right now" Jean gasped out.

Before Marco could call out to him Jean ran back towards the wooden building, bumping into two figures who had just walked out.

"Hey Jean, we heard shouting-" They stopped as Jean ran into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Whats Jean's prob-oh" Sasha said, she dropped the piece of bread she was holding, her jaw practically hanging of the floor.

Connie muttered "_Shit_"

"I think I'm going insane Sasha said shakily.

"You're not the only one" Connie replied.


	6. Connie and Sasha

They both gaped at Marco.

"Sir…?" Sasha asked Levi.

Levi sighed, wondering how many times he'd have to repeat this "Yes its Marco and yes he has somehow come back from the dead"

Connie's eyes narrowed on Marco as he said "That…doesn't make any sense"

Marco recoiled slightly, not expecting the hostility rising in Connie.

Sasha was still gaping at him.

He'd feel more comfortable if she'd closed her mouth…

Marco was still trying to get over his first meeting with Jean, he defiantly hadn't expected that reaction from Jean!

And he was not expecting the reaction from Connie, the usual light hearted member of them.

"What the fuck is going on!" Connie snapped, his voice taking on a darker tone that Marco had never heard before.

"I don't know okay? Look I woke up outside the walls and I've had people telling me I died! When thats impossible right but it seems like its happened and all I can remember is something painful happening to me then I blacked out! And now I'm here and I have no idea whats going on! I didn't mean to upset Jean like that! I didn't-"

"Didn't think? Marco…You died. I don't know hows this is happening. Maybe I'm dreaming but if this somehow isn't a dream how did you expect him to react? He join the Scouts because of you! He changed his views on humanity because of you! You're his best friend. He mourned you. You just somehow show up like this? After everything we've all been through and seriously what did you expect?" Sasha said, her voice surprising gentle and defiant contrast from Connie's.

"You think you can swan in here and everything will be back to how it was? Yeah sorry, thats not how it works" Connie sneered.

Their was a mistrust in Connie's eyes that had never been there before when he looked at Marco.

Sasha was timid, unsure how to approach the situation while Connie was glaring at him.

Levi grumbled "How about we all get inside and talk about this there? I'll call a meeting, it'll be easier"

Both Sasha and Connie agreed, going inside.

Sasha shooting Marco odd looks as he followed after them, he could feel Levi glaring holes into his back.

Marco sat on the table, feeling uncomfortable and out of place.

Armin and Mikasa were already at the table.

Armin looked shocked while Mikasa looked suspicious as she looked him up and down.

"Marco?" Armin mumbled in shock.

"Is Eren okay?" Levi asked Mikasa, ignoring Armins shock.

She looked worried, seemingly to forget a should be dead trainee was sitting in the room "He still refusing to come out of his room"

"I don't blame him" Connie said grimly, taking one of the seats that was almost the furthest away from Marco.

"Neither do I, I'm just worried and how he'll react to Marco" She said, frowning.

"That'll be a sight to see" Connie replied with a smirk.

"Who knows, maybe he'll do us all a favour and eat him for us" He grumbled.

Sasha swatted him over the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Connie snapped.

"Be nice!" Sasha scolded.

Connie shot Marco a withering look as he said "Oh I'm sorry, being nice isn't really in me right now, especially when our supposedly dead comrade shows up out of no where and most probably will just bring more trouble to the rest of us, as if we need this right now!"

Marco was finally able to speak up for himself, pretty shocked at how Connie was treating him "Look, this isn't my fault!"

"Do I look like I care? You shouldn't be here! When someone dies they should stay dead! Its not-" Suddenly he cuts himself of, grinding his teeth together.

Marco blinked at him, unsure why Connie had stopped himself and what he'd just been about to say…

Though he looked away, unable to hide the hurt at Connie's words.

_When someone dies they should stay dead._

Probably true but was that all he was to them?

Someone who was supposed to be_ dead?_

It hurt more than he let on.


	7. Traitors

"Its alright Connie" A voice sighed.

Marco tensed as Jean walked into the room.

He sat down next to Connie, not looking Marco in the eyes.

"So Marco, you remember anything else of your supposed death?" Levi asked emotionlessly.

Marco frowned looking around, this couldn't be right, where were Bertolt, Reiner and Anne, Krista and Ymir?

He thought all his friends were here?

Marco voiced this out loud, he defiantly was not expecting the reaction from everyone.

Levi's eyes narrowed.

Everyone stiffened.

He suddenly felt a rage overwhelming the room.

Though it didn't seem to be directed at him more the people he'd mentioned.

Sasha looked murderous, the look sent shivers down Marco's back.

Mikasa looked darkly at him.

Armin visibly tensed and glowered at the table while Connie's hands curled into trembling fists.

"They're traitors" Jean said, his voice hard and cold, looking down at his hands that were clenching the table tightly.

Traitors

Traiter...

A the word traitor a sharp pain in Marco's head.

_"Traiter!" He snarled instead, a sudden rage bubbling up inside him. _

_She looked surprised then she smiled though it was cold and held no warmth "Mmm, looks like you've got some guts after all then Marco" _

_Then she attacked. _

_Her well aimed punches sent him to the floor, to his horror she went for his 3D gear, ripping it from his back._

_"You won't need this" She said darkly. _

_Just then heavy close footsteps sounded near them, making the earth shake. _

_No! _

_He couldn't get away without his 3D gear! _

_He was helpless! _

_"Please, come back!" He yelled in desperation as she used her own 3D gear, while holding his gear to get on top of the roof, safety away from the Titan that was approaching. _

_She was joined on the roof by two other horribly familer trainee's _

_They watched, looking grim. _

_"Annie! Please! Bertolt, Reiner!" He shouted. _

_They didn't respond._

_The Titan getting ever so close. _

_"Sorry Marco" Annie said, for once sounding regretful. _

_Sorry Marco… _

_Sorry… _

_Bertolt, Reiner, Annie. _

Traiters…

_Traiter. _

_Sorry Marco… _

Marco...

"Marco!"

"Marco, hey! You okay?" Jean's worried voice entered his mind.

He was back in reality again.

Marco noticed he was gripping his head in pain, his head in his hands. His muscles tight with tension.

"Reiner, Bertolt, Annie" Marco whispered, mind reeling from his flash back.

They weren't dreams but memories…

_Traitors… _

"They…killed me didn't they?" Marco said softly.

Armin gulped, still in shock at Marco being alive but enough sense to answer "Y-yes. Well we believe it might have been just Anne. A Titan defiantly did kill you but she must have played some part in it"

"Yeah…She-she did" Marco gulped.

Everyone tensed even more.

"You remember?" Levi demanded.

"Now I do, not all of it but…bits"

He took a deep breath as he said "She…stole my 3D gear while I was still alive, so I couldn't get away from a Titan that was coming towards me…Then her, Bertolt and Reiner watched!"

"Bastards" Jean seethed.

He looked up surprised at Jeans words.

Then he saw an odd look on Levi's face.

The rest of the squad saw it to.

"Theres more to this than you're letting on isn't there?" Marco asked with dread.

Levi said slowly, drumming his fingers on the table "We believe they killed you for a reason. I mean there must be a reason, they couldn't have just randomly decided to kill you. We thought that you may have seen or heard something, something important"

_"How much did you hear?" Annie had asked. _

Marco winced, trying to remember "I think I heard something but I can't remember what it was…"

He deflated in defeat "Sorry"

Levi shrugged "Its okay, you seem to be regaining the memories over time. Maybe all we need to do is wait for them to return, like the others"

He nodded, feeling a little better he could be helpful.

Mikasa suddenly spoke up, eyeing Levi "Why do I get the feeling what ever Marco over heard is more important that your letting us believe?


	8. Sasha's Comfort

He shook his head "It doesn't concern you. If Marco remembers I'm sure he'll tell you. No need to tell you all our suspicions when he have no proof"

Marco was surprised at how easily Levi's group accepted this.

Connie accepted slowly "Well at least we don't have any more things to worry about for now"

He looked pointedly at Marco after what he'd said.

After the meeting Levi called Marco in to talk to him on his own.

"So, what do you think?" Levi asks, using the _I do not trust you as far as I can throw you look. _

Marco had a feeling he might be strangled again if he didn't answer honestly.

"I-I don't know. Jean can't stand the sight of me. Sasha doesn't know what to make of me still, I think some part of her still doesn't believe I'm real. Armins to in shock to talk to me. And Connie hates me! Mikasa never really cared about me much anyway but I have no idea how Eren will react to all this. This isn't how I thought this would be like at all" Marco groaned, despair etched deep in his voice.

"And Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, I almost can't believe it" Marco said softly.

"You haven't heard the worst of it yet" Levi grimly

"_Have you ever heard of Titan Shifters?_" Levi then asked.

Marco sat outside, everything Levi had told him circling his brain. Eren was a titan shifter? Reiner, Anne and Bertolt were the Armoured Titan, a female Titan and the Colossal Titan? How could this be possible?

This was impossible!

Okay so him coming back alive was impossible so maybe he should accept the impossible.

Ymir was also a traiter, a titan shifter called the dancing Titan.

Everything was just so hard to believe.

He had asked why Krista was a traitor, she couldn't be a Titan shifter to could she?

Levi had looked even more grim then told him that was Eren's story to tell. Only Eren had been there when she'd betrayed them.

Marco had wanted to talk to Eren but he'd found out by Mikasa that talking to Eren right now was next to impossible, he'd shut himself in his room and was refusing to come out. Also none of them knew how he'd react to Marco being back. They didn't really want him to Titan shift and destroy the building.

Suddenly Connie's earlier cold statement about Eren eating him made a lot more _sense._

Marco sat on the steps of the doorway, feeling miserable, what had he done to earn their hate apart from living?

"Hey Marco, what you doing all the way out here?"

He looked up to see Sasha watching him a little warily.

"Nothing I guess, just thinking" He sighed, defeated.

To his surprise she sat down next to him.

She said hesitantly "About the others?"

He looked at her surprised.

She told him, fidgeting a bit as she spoke "Mikasa and Armin are both quite accepting. Armins quite pleased you're back actually"

"But-" Marco started.

She interrupted him "Jean's in shock. Thats all. It took a lot for him to accept your death. And now he has to accept your back. I actually think he more worried about having to face your death again. Our jobs are pretty dangerous as you can tell. Now you're alive again it stands to reason that you could die once again"

Marco's eyes widened again as he whispered "I didn't think about that"

Sasha added "Also if Reiner and Bertolt find out your alive they could try and kill you again. And they could actually succeed this time. Last time they had to do it in secret but this time without Levi and Eren you'd be dead meat, like deader than usual, I mean really-"

"Okay, thanks, I think I get it" Marco interrupted hastily, looking a little green.

She had the sense to look sheepish.

"Um sorry, I get carried away sometimes" She said, going a little red.

Marco frowned "Wait, what about Connie? He seemed really…"

He trailed of, noting Sasha looked more nervous.

Sasha said "Um, I talked to him last night about that. He said a few things that well…Lets just say it isn't really do to with you per say. Its your situation he doesn't like-"

"Hows that better?" Marco asked in disbelief.

"Look, he'd probably kill me if I told you…Connie didn't exactly have time to grieve when it happened. Lets just say you'd probably actually be better talking to him" She said, not looking him in the eyes.

Time to grieve?

_What happened? _

He found himself asking that question a lot lately.


	9. Connie's Lone Tear

Thats also how he found himself outside Connie's room.

Marco figured that talking to Connie was better than talking to Jean, no matter what Sasha told him he couldn't face him just yet.

He knocked his knuckles on the door.

"Connie?" He calls.

"Go away Marco" A voice snaps.

"Connie" He pleaded.

No answer.

To his surprise the door was not locked. Though tightly jammed by something. With great affort Marco managed to push the door open.

A chair appeared to be the culprit locking the door.

Marco managed to move it out of the way with some difficulty.

Connie was on his bed, he was holding something tightly in his hands as soon as Marco entered he put what ever he'd been holding on his desk turning it upside down, so it was facing the ground.

Marco quickly realised as he walked towards Connie hesitantly it was some sort of portrait that he had turned upside down so Marco couldn't see who it was a picture of.

Connie's eyes were suspiciously a bit red as he faced Marco, an ugly scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Marco winced at the venom in his voice.

"I-I just wanted to see how you were" He replied slowly.

Connie tensed and said stiffly, watching Marco more warily "I'm fine, now kindly move yourself from my room"

Marco's eyes went back to the portrait Connie had been holding.

"Who's that a portrait of?" He asked curious and instead of moving.

Connie's eyes narrowed coldly and he said clear anger in his voice "Get out"

Marco sighed, trying another tactic, feeling more frustrated "Look, I don't know what I've done to earn your hate Connie but-"

"I don't hate you" He interrupted, though not looking Marco is the eyes, his hands still clenched in tight fist.

"Then whats with the attitude? I came back alive, its not like I asked for this!" Marco said snappily.

Connie didn't respond.

"Connie, please, give me something here" Marco pleaded, his anger diminishing.

"W-why _you_?" Connie asked, his voice suddenly so quite that Marco almost had to lean in to hear him.

He was now looking at the portrait he'd turned over, not looking at Marco at all.

"Why do you get a second chance when-when o-others…" He cut himself of, a shudder going through his body.

_When others don't…. _

Why did he get to live when other people didn't…

But Marco figured Connie was talking about some others in particular.

He went for the portrait, turning it upright.

Connie's eyes widened and he stood up as he shouted "_Put that down_!"

But it was to late.

Marco felt his heart clench as he stared into the faces of Connie's family…

His father, mother, little sister and brother.

Marco turned to Connie, eyes wide…

_Sasha's voice echoed in his head "Connie didn't exactly have time to grieve when it happened" _

_Oh gods… _

"Oh... Connie" Marco whispered.

Connie choked "P-put that down"

Marco put the portrait of his family down.

"Who-" Marco started to ask.

"All of them! Every _fucking last one_" Connie hissed, his eyes watering.

He was standing up, breathing shallowing. His eyes on Marco, a deep grief and anger etched inside them but not aimed at Marco.

"M-my whole village in-fact, _every single fucking one_" Connie said, his voice cracking.

His mouth curled into a horribly forced and bitter smile.

Marco took a step backwards. Everything inside squirming with heart wretch.

"So…" Connie whispered.

"So how come…_How come_ its you who gets to live? W-why is that, eh?_ Marco_?" He asked spitefully.

Marco had no answer, it felt like someone was ripping into his intestines, guilt poured through him.

"_Answer me!"_ Connie suddenly shouted.

Marco recoiled then choked out "I-I don't know"

"They're dead…They're never coming back and-and then theres _you_…" He said, his voice shaking with suppressed emotion.

He put his hands to his head in pure frustration "How is it…_fair_ that you come back a-and they _don't_!"

"_How is it FUCKING FAIR!_" His voice raised and Connie struck his wardrobe that shook dangerously then he leaned against it, trembling.

"I-I'm sorry, I just want to be alone right now" Connie said weakly.

"Connie, I-" Marco said slowly.

"Please, please Marco, just _please_" Connie whimpered, head down.

He nodded, looking at the shaking boy before him.

I'm so sorry Connie he thought with grief.

Marco walked out of his room, the door shutting behind him.

He slid down the wall thinking…oh shit…

Connie turned around slowly, his eyes focused on the portrait of his family.

A lone tear came down his cheek.

He wished...

_Martin, Sunny, Dad, Mum...Why did you leave me? _


	10. Author Notice IMPORTANT POLL!

Hello if you've been wondering why I haven't updated this story in a while and you want me to focus on this story or another attack on titan story you are in luck!

Because I am pleased to announce I have a poll up on my profile asking you which story I should be updating and focusing on next. It will name different stories and some new ideas, though all Attack On Titan related.

I haven't updated because, well it explains why on my profile in more detail but basically I will be focusing on one story at a time.

The story I am focusing on at the moment is Freedoms Cost.

All you have to do, if you want to, is vote on which story you think I should focus on next.

I thought I would know what story to focus on next then I looked at all my stories on Attack on Titan and I was like, I DON'T KNOW.

So I thought the best way was to let you all help me decide was by voting :D

And as soon as I complete my story Freedoms Cost (I have six-seven chapters to go) I will then look at the poll and the most votes will be the next story I focus on :)

Thank you so much and I hope you can help me xxx :D

The poll should be on my profile :)


End file.
